


Hats Are a Hassle

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: bunny!Ray, cat!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to me because my friends love messing with me and my beanie. Hats are such a hassle for me. And I'm sorta taking a break on all the sad fics I've been recently writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats Are a Hassle

Michael walked across the school campus annoyed by the fact that the hat that he was wearing was completely crushing his cat ears, but he didn't care. He hated being a hybrid because people are so judgemental. He figured that humans are either jealous or they are afraid of hybrids and Michael wasn't necessarily okay with it. He arrived at his first period class and as usual his best friends were there and Gavin practically threw himself onto Michael. Michael kept his balance and Gavin pulled back from the hug. "Geez, Gav, you didn't have to throw yourself at me." Before Michael could react, the hat he wore was rudely taken from his head.

"Why are you wearing this, Micool?" Gavin asked examining the hat, then looked at Michael.

"That's my hat, Gavin, and its none of your business." Michael snatched it from Gavin and put it back on.

Gavin sighed, "Are you hiding your ears?" Ryan asked as Michael immediately denied it. "Well, it does seem like you're hiding it. Doesn't that hurt you?"

Michael folded his arms, "No, it doesn't." He lied and his hat was once again snatched away from him. He glared at Ray, "Really, dude?"

The bunny hybrid tossed the hat to Ryan, "What, I don't have anything." Michael tried getting back the hat from Ryan, "Come on, man, I ain't afraid to hide my ears."

"Yea, well to be fair, your ears wouldn't fit under a hat anyway." The cat hybrid said, giving up when Ryan wouldn't give the hat.

The rest of his friends were not hybrids and Michael believed that they wouldn't understand what a hybrid's life was like. "You look cute without the hat." Ryan commented as he threw the beanie at Jack and Michael tried grabbing for it, midair.

Jack caught it, "Seriously, Michael are you afraid of people who are different?" He threw it over to Geoff. "Heads up, Geoff."

The tattooed man caught it as Michael tried grabbing for it, "Specifically humans. You're better than that Michael." He tossed it to the british man.

"Did someone tease my little, Micool?" Tossed it to Ray.

"Since when were you afraid of what people say to you about who you are." Tossed it to Ryan.

"Can you please give me the hat, Ry?" Michael begged, but Ryan smirked and threw it to whoever and before Mchael could try to catch it, Ryan had stopped him from behind. "Ry, let go! I need my hat!"

"Not unless you promise us you won't be afraid of who you are." The cat tried getting out of the human's unbreakable grip, but he gave up. "Just being you is proof enough that you're human like us, with the exception of Ray." Michael sighed, he didn't want to admit it, bu Ryan was right. He shouldn't care what others say about the differences between each other, he should be caring about the similarities he has with others and look where that got him. He has five of the greatest people on the Earth and whoever lived and now he's worrying about something that doesn't matter at all. It's the least of his problems.

"Alright, fine." Michael mumbled. Ryan let go and Gavin gave the hat back as Michael muttered a thank you.

He put the hat away, "Alright lads, now let's go beat up the people who teased our little Micool." Michael chuckled and Gavin wrapped an arm around his neck. "Let's go!" Gavin smiled, but the others shook their heads. "What?"

Geoff ruffled both Gavin's and Michael's, hair "How 'bout no? We aren't beating anyone up, let's just get to class." Everyone went separate directions and waved bye. MichAel walked happily and never cared about what people said to him about being a hybrid ever again.


End file.
